


Angels On The Moon.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Light Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enzo and Damon, If that's what you'd call it, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, My attempt at a TVD fic., Sadness, Vampire Love, Virgin!Enzo, angsty as fuck, vampire lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions; they're so easy to shut away when you're a vampire.  It's like flicking a switch.  So why can't Enzo?  What is keeping him from it?  He loved Maggie... didn't he?  Or was it Damon?  The one who held him together?  Kept him strong.  Does Damon feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels On The Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Season Five, "Man On Fire". I ship these two so damn much!

“Well, that’s the problem, Damon.” Enzo’s voice cracked emotionally, tears in his umber eyes, sparkling like diamonds in the dim room, “I don’t want to hate you,” his voice broke softly, “Because if I hate you,” he finished, barely a whimper, “I have nothing left.”

Damon could sense the agony spiralling from the younger immortal and knew he had caused it.  He could see the heartbreak, hear it in his words, and it hurt him also.  Ever since being locked up by the Whitmores, becoming young Lorenzo’s best friend, he had strongly admired him.  He had admired his ruthlessness and cunning, as well as his sensitivity and his passion.  When he saw him again in the present, the admiration returned, even stronger.

So knowing that he was the cause of his emotional turmoil was, for lack of a better term, hell.  He simply wanted to embrace Enzo, but with Elena and Stefan’s glares on his back, he was reluctant.

“Th-There is another option…” Enzo whispered, and if Damon didn’t have vampiric hearing, he wouldn’tve understood.

Enzo shut his eyes, and tried to close off the part of his mind that felt.  Maggie, his agony, everything - he would make it all go away.  But something, something at the edge of his frayed consciousness, stopped him.  Love.  Love for someone crucial in his life - not Maggie, but Damon.  He reopened his eyes, a gasp escaping his lips.

Damon raised an eyebrow, “E-Enzo?”

“I-I..” then the pain consumed him, and he cracked, vampire speeding to the nearest corner of the room, sliding down, hiding his face as the tears slipped down his cheeks.

Stefan and Elena exchanged a look, and the connection that was always there between them told each other, _maybe we should go_.  Stefan tapped his brother’s shoulder.

“Elena and I are gonna, uh-”

Damon nodded, “I’ll deal with this.”

“Good luck,” Elena shot Enzo a sad smile, worried.

Then, quicker than the wind, Elena and Stefan left, a mere blur.  Damon hesitated, then crossed the room, looking at the heap on the floor that was once his best friend.  He slid down the wall, looking deeply at him.  
“Enzo…” he murmured, hand reaching to touch the other man’s face, snapping back when he flinched, almost violently.

Enzo was sobbing, murmuring repeatedly under his breath, “I’ve lost everything,” his accent smashing the words together quickly.

“Hey…” Damon rested his hand against his shoulder, but when Enzo just dissolved into hysterics, he was forced to hit him.

Enzo looked up like he had been shot, tears rolling down his stinging cheek.  His breath hitched, and his hand rose to the spot where Damon had punched him, his focus returning slightly.

“You-You…” Enzo couldn’t finish, he was so shocked.

Damon suddenly attacked his lips with his own, trying to gage some reaction out of him - angry, sad, passionate - anything would do.  First, Enzo was taken aback, but soon enough, he relaxed into it.  Enzo had never actually kissed anyone, he didn’t have the chance when he was human, or a vampire.  So he was desperate to be good for Damon.  Sure, he had flirted with Caroline, but this sort of thing, he had no idea about.

It was sloppy, but a good sort of sloppy, like an adolescent’s first kiss.  There was butterflies in his stomach, and his heart was almost beating.  His eyes flickered shut when Damon’s hand rested on his cheek, wiping away his tears.

When Damon pulled away, they were both panting for breath that they both didn’t need, Enzo slightly more breathless.

He gulped in some air and began, “D-Damon, I-”

“Shh.” Damon rested a finger on his lips, pressing his own to the man’s temple, “I know.  I love you too.”

Enzo rested his forehead against Damon’s chest, smelling the musky scent of his aftershave, teasing his senses.

“I-I couldn’t turn it off…” Enzo murmured into Damon’s shirt, “I.. I think it was you that stopped me.  How I felt about you - how I’ve always felt about you,” he sighed, “Sixty years, I thought it was Maggie’s face that helped me go on.  It wasn’t.  It was you.  Always you.”

Damon kissed Enzo again, each word touching his heart.  His hands laced in the soft brown hair, pulling the Englishman closer to him.

Enzo pulled back by inches, a concern pricking him, “D-Damon, love? What about Elena?”

“She’s currently upstairs, showing my brother a good time,” he looked deep into Enzo’s eyes, “I still love her, just not in that way anymore,” Damon shrugged, “And besides, she was always his anyways.  Destiny says so, and believe me, it’s not wise to argue with good old fate.”

He tugged on the spiked dark locks, then lowered his mouth back to Enzo’s, tasting him again, his adoration taking over again. Enzo let him know he liked it by squeezing his shoulder.

Damon gently rested him on the rug, kissing a path down to his neck.  He peeled the old hoodie away from Enzo, then gazed into his eyes.

“Do you wanna…?” he stroked Enzo’s face, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Enzo was shaking, “I’ve never…” he looked down, expecting Damon to laugh at him.

“Oh.” was the reply, “You don’t have to…”

Enzo grabbed Damon and kissed him furiously, passionately, intimately.  Damon responded by running his hands under Enzo’s t-shirt, hearing him gasp as skin touched skin.  They made love, right there on the rug, Enzo’s moans being swallowed by Damon’s mouth, his cries echoing around the house.  But he didn’t care.  When the passion washed over them, it was mind-blowing, the most amazing thing Enzo had ever felt, fireworks going off behind shut eyelids, his lip caught between his teeth as he tried to stifle the shout that escaped him.

“You okay?” Damon asked, nuzzling his neck.

Enzo was spooned in his arms, their bodies barely covered by Damon’s leather jacket, a roaring fire beside them.

Enzo giggled, “I feel amazing… Like every nerve ending is on fire.”

“That’s good.” Damon kissed his shoulder, thumb tracing his kiss-bitten lips.

Damon’s lover mumbled, “I feel sleepy.”

“Lets go upstairs then.” Damon took his hand and vamp sped them to his bedroom.

Within seconds, they were under the covers, snuggled together.  Damon’s nose brushed Enzo’s and he saw the younger vamp smile.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing Enzo.

Enzo said between kisses, “I love you too.”

Damon brung him into his arms, and within moments, they were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I tried. The title is the name of a Thriving Ivory song, one you should check out. Feedback is always appreciated, please don't tell me it's too crappy. I don't know if I wrote Enzo or Damon well, but oh, well, fuck it all.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you liked!
> 
> Nikki x


End file.
